Bloom
Księżniczka Bloom - jedna z członkiń Klubu Winx. Jest główną postacią z serialu i nieformalną przywódczynią Winx. To także księżniczka i następczyni tronu Domino. Włada mocą Smoczego Płomienia. Historia thumb|left|Daphne i BloomBloom jest córką króla Oritela i królowej Marion z Domino, ma starszą siostrę Daphne. Kiedy była jeszcze małym dzieckiem, jej królestwo zostało zaatakowane przez Trzy Prastare Wiedźmy, Valtora oraz Mandragorę, którzy zniszczyli planetę. Daphne, która stanęła do walki z czarownicami, wysłała siostrę na Ziemię, aby ją chronić, a z nią również Płomień Smoka, po czym została zabita. Jej biologiczni rodzice uważali, że obie córki były martwe. Na Ziemi, Bloom pojawiła się w budynku, w którym jej przybrany ojciec Mike, strażak, gasił pothumb|Marion i Oritel z małą Bloomżar. Mężczyzna uratował Bloom i ostatecznie adoptował. Przybrana matka Bloom to Vanessa, kwiaciarka. Bloom dorastała mając monotonne dzieciństwo i nie wiedziała nic o prawdziwych korzeniach. W młodości otrzymała prezent - królika Kiko, a także spotkała swojego wroga - snobistyczną i arogancką Mitzi. Spotykała się także z gitarzystą Andym. Jako nastolatka, Bloom stanęła w obronie Stelli w parku przed Knutem, ogrem. Gdy Stella została prawie pokonana, Bloom, o dziwo, użyła magicznego ataku i wraz ze Stellą pokonała ogra. Dziewczyna będąca pod wrażeniem kompetencji i umiejętności Bloom, zachęcała ją do przyjazdu do Alfei, prestiżowej szkoły dla wróżek. Bloom zgodziła się i zaczęła swoją czarodziejską przygodę. Osobowość i charakterystyka Na początku historii, Bloom pojawiła się jako zwyczajna dziewczyna z nieznajomością prawdziwego pochodzenia i dziwnych zdolności. Później, gdy dowiedziała się więcej o magii i sobie, zaczęła ją bardziej interesować jej przeszłość i biologiczni rodzice. Jest również niecierpliwa, lecz zawsze jest chętna do pomocy i walki dla dobra. Bloom bywa czasem impulsywna, co prowadzi do kilku bardzo złych doświadczeń zarówno dla niej jak i jej przyjaciół. Jej największą siłą i największą słabością jest status bycia strażnikiem Płomienia Smoka, co czyni z niej najpotężniejszą wróżkę we wszechświecie, ale również konsekwentnie przyciąga licznych wrogów, takich jak Trix. Pomimo że nie jest doskonała, Bloom ma serce ze złota. Jest zdolną przywódczynią. Sezony |-|Sezon 1= Podczas wakacji Bloom rozkoszowała się wolnym czasem w lokalnym parku w Gardenii, gdzie poznała Stellę, która zachęciła ją do wstąpienia do Alfei - szkoły dla czarodziejek. Bloom dostała się do Alfei dzięki podstępowi Stelli. Poznała tam Florę (z którą dzieliła pokój w kolejnych trzech sezonach oraz w sezonie piątym), Tecnę i Musę. Stella zaprosiła je na pizzę mówiąc, że to narodowe danie Callisto. Podczas zamawiania jedzenia, Bloom stara się użyć swojej komórki, jednak ta nie działa. Tecna śmieje się z "antycznej technologii". Bloom, urażona jej słowami, wyjaśnia, że jest to najlepszy dostępny na Ziemi model. Podczas przeprosin, Bloom uświadamia sobie, że technologia Ziemi jest powolniejsza od tej w Magix. Tecna pożycza Bloom swoją kartę, co pozwala jej zadzwonić do mamy. Chwilę później, wciąż w Magix, Bloom śledzi Knuta, który pracuje dla trzech wiedźm znanych jako Trix. Wiedźmy atakują Bloom, a Stella, Flora, Musa i Tecna przybywają jej na ratunek. Tutaj również dowiadują się, że Bloom nie jest Varandą z Callisto, tylko Bloom z Ziemi. Po odparciu ataku, Klub Winx zwraca na siebie uwagę Faragondy, dyrektorki Alfei. Po ataku na Musę, dziewczyny dowiadują się, że ciągłe ataki Trix są spowodowane tym, że wiedźmy szukają mocy thumb|Bloom WinxSmoczego Płomienia. Orientują się, że to Bloom jest jego posiadaczką, kiedy podczas walki ta uwalnia swoją moc. Niezapoznana z terminem Smoczy Płomień, Bloom szukała odpowiedzi u pani dyrektor, która opowiedziała jej historię Domino. Sama Bloom w życiu by nie przypuszczała, że może posiadać takie moce oraz że może być księżniczką Domino. Potem Wiedźmy kradną jej moc, Bloom za wszelką cenę próbują ją odzyskać podczas licznych podróży. Te podróże to wycieczka na Domino, gdzie Daphne daje Bloom koronę. Również ukazuje jej historię upadku Domino i jezioro Roccaluce, które duch Daphne zamieszkuje. Tam pokazuje Bloom, że Trix nie zabrały jej Smoczego Płomienia, a moc wciąż jest w niej. Nie jest w stanie jej wybudzić, ponieważ ma wątpliwości co do siebie. To wszystko daje Bloom odwagę i siłę, aby wrócić do Alfei i pomóc swoim przyjaciółkom. Bloom z powodzeniem pokonuje Icy ze swoją na nowo odkrytą mocą. |-|Sezon 2= thumb|left|135px|Charmix BloomPojawia się nowe wróżka - Aisha - księżniczka Andros. Winx odnajdują ją po ceremonii otwarcia drugiego roku w Alfei. Przyjaciółki znajdują dziewczynę leżącą na terenie Alfei. Jej wróżką pixie jest Piff, która przybywa z nią. Reszta wróżek Pixie zamknięta jest w mrocznej Twierdzy, schwytana przez Darkara. Aisha, Bloom i Stella wyruszają na specjalną misję, by uratować Pixie. Winx towarzyszą również Brandon i Sky. Wróżki zostały uratowane i wróciły z dziewczynami do Alfei, gdzie każda z Winx związała się z jedną z Pixie. Bloom związała się z Lockette, wróżką portali. Ponadto, zjawia się nowy nauczyciel, profesor Avalon, który zwraca szczególne zainteresowanie Bloom. Tecna i jej wróżka Digit sądzą, że profesor Avalon jest Aniołem Przeznaczenia/Zagłady. W Wiosce Wróżek, Bloom otrzyma nową transformację Charmix’u, po tym jak uratuje swoich przyjaciół, gdy wszyscy razem byli na wakacjach. Pod koniec drugiego sezonu, okazało się, że profesor Avalon był fałszywy, a naprawdę służył Darkarowi. Razem przechwytują Bloom i rzucają na nią mroczne zaklęcie, które zamienia ją w mroczną wersję Bloom. Darkar i mroczna Bloom używają Kodeksów aby otworzyć magiczny portal i przedostać się do wymiaru Realix. Sky mówi Bloom, że ją kocha i miłość Sky’a do Bloom uzdrawia ją i cofa zły czar, a ona przemienia się w swoją normalną postać. Bloom wspólnie z resztą Winx walczy z Darkarem i pokonują go magią konwergencyjną Charmix’u. |-|Sezon 3= Bloom spotyka Valtora, złego czarodzieja, który pomagał prastarym wiedźmom w destrukcji planety Domino i za to został uwięziony w wymiarze Omega, aż do dnia, w którym Trix go uwolniły. Bloom zostaje zaproszona na Eraklyon, przez Sky’a, z okazji obchodów Tysiąclecia Królestwa Eraklyon. Chłopak wyjawia jej, że złoży thumb|202px|Bloom Enchantixoświadczenie, w którym chce oficjalnie ujawnić, że ma zamiar poślubić Bloom, ale wzajemnie się oddalają od siebie, z powodu przygotowań do nadchodzącej uroczystości. W trakcie uroczystości przychodzi moment by Sky ogłosił swoje zamiary, ale zanim to zrobi, Diaspro pyta Sky'a czy może wznieść z nią toast i sprytnie mąci mu umysł, podając mu napój z eliksirem miłości, który podarował jej Valtor. Złe czary sprawiają, że Sky wygłasza swoje oświadczenie o swojej jedynej miłości - księżniczce Diaspro. Bloom doznaje szoku i zaczyna płakać, a Winx próbują wyjaśnić nieporozumienie. Czarodziejki chcą porozmawiać ze Sky’em, ale on oskarża je, mówiąc, że są czarownicami i służą Valtorowi. Sky rozkazuje zaatakować je i sam również to robi. Layla tworzy czarodziejską ścianę dzięki swojej magii Enchantix’u, dzięki czemu ratuje życie Bloom. Później Winx zakradają się do Pałacu Królewskiego na Eraklyon’ie, a Stella łamie zły urok, przywracając Sky’a do normalnego stanu. By przełamać tak silną magię, dziewczyna używa czarów magicznego pyłu i niweluje moc eliksiru miłości, pod którego wpływem był Sky. Bloom i Sky godzą się. Bloom dowiaduje się również, że prastare Wiedźmy stworzyły Valtora z małego fragmentu Smoczego Płomienia. Później Tecna znika w portalu wymiaru Omega. Ślad po niej się urywa, a Bloom przeżywa porażkę w próbie zniszczenia Valtora i pomszczeniu swojej przyjaciółki. Zdecydowała, że potrzebuje stać się silniejsza i musi zdobyć moc Enchantix. Pani Faragonda wysyła Bloom na Pyros, gdzie miała spotkać się z czarodziejką Maią. Maia nauczyła Bloom, jak koncentrować całą swoją energię na jednym celu. Później Trix zaatakowały Pyros, a podczas tego ataku, Bloom stała się jednością ze swoją mocą, zyskując w ten sposób Enchantix, a następnie pokonuje czarownice. Pod koniec sezonu, Valtor najechał Alfeę używając swoich najsilniejszych zaklęć, podczas gdy dziewczyny posiadają już Wodne Gwiazdy ze Złotego Królestwa. Gdy Bloom miała zniszczyć Valtora przy użyciu magii Wodnych Gwiazd, on pozwala jej, aby go zniszczyła, mówiąc, że Oritel i Marion zostali uwięzieni w jego ciele. Później wychodzi na jaw, że to było oszustwo, gdyż Bloom odwiedza w podziemiach prastare Czarownice i dowiaduje się prawdy. Dwa odcinki później Bloom, przenosi się do innego wymiaru, gdzie stanęła do walki z Valtorem. Gasi w nim moc Smoczego Płomienia, przy użyciu magicznego pyłu. Następnie Winx pokonują go i zamykają na zawsze w krypcie Trzech Prastarych Czarownic. |-|Sezon 4= Na początku serii wróżka powraca do szkoły jako nauczycielka. Poznając tajemnicę Alfei, napotyka na obraz Czarowników z Czarnego Kręgu. Przez odsłonięcie portretu magia Łowców zdaje się powrócić. Na początku jest mylnie uznana za cel polowań nowych wrogów. Bloom dołącza do swoich przyjaciół, aby odbyć podróż thumb|left|280px|Bloom Believixna Ziemię i ochronić ostatnią wróżkę - Roxy. Czarodziejka przez jakiś czas przebywa u swoich adopcyjnych rodziców - Mike'a i Vanessy. Vanessa pomaga rozkręcić wróżkom własny biznes - założenie sklepu Love&Pet, który jest także ich nowym domem. Gdy odnajduje Roxy, ich kontakty są naprawdę dobre, gdyż obydwie wychowały się na Ziemi. Bloom zdobywa właśnie dzięki niej Believix. Na Ziemi dziewczyna spotyka swojego byłego chłopaka Andy'ego. Z jego powodu czasami musi liczyć się z negatywnym podejściem Sky'a. Czarodziejka zmienia się pod względem mentalnym. W poprzednim sezonie uparcie chciała powstrzymać Valtora, teraz pragnie, aby Łowców osądził niezawisły sąd. Przez cały czas próbuje uświadomić to ziemskim czarodziejkom. Broni także ludzi przed zemstą Nebuli i jej wojowniczek, a dzięki eterycznym czarodziejkom otrzymuje trzy dary przeznaczenia: Lovix, Sophix oraz Czarny Dar. W lodowym zamku Aurory walczy z Nebulą. Musi wygrać, jeśli chce ochronić osłabionych czarowników. Nie wiedziała jednak, że ci spiskują przeciwko wróżkom, a ich celem jest pozbycie się każdej wróżki z Ziemi przez aktywację Kręgu podczas sądu, jednak ich plan się nie powiódł. Najwyższą cenę przypłacił za to Nabu. Bloom chce zatrzymać Laylę, której od tego momentu zależy tylko na zemście, przez co wróżka morfixu dołącza do Nebuli. Bloom i jej pozostałe przyjaciółki wyruszają w pogoń za czarodziejką, a w wymiarze Omega jednoczą siły i razem pokonują przebiegłych Łowców. W czasie podróży Winx stają się popularne na Ziemi. Dziewczyny wspólnie grają w muzycznym zespole. Sklep z pluszakami odniósł także spory sukces. |-|Sezon 5= thumb|152px|Bloom HarmonixBloom wraz z przyjaciółkami pomaga w zatamowaniu wycieku ropy z jednej z platform wiertniczych. Po tym wydarzeniu podejmuje decyzję, aby zagrać koncert, a dochody przeznaczyć na oczyszczanie plaż. Podczas tego wydarzenia dochodzi do pierwszej walki z Tritannusem i mutantami. Winx ponoszą porażkę. Tak rozpoczyna się przygoda Sirenix. Bloom w Alfei dowiaduje się, że ostatnią czarodziejką, która uzyskała tę moc, jest Daphne. Jej siostra ostrzega ją jednak, że nie powinna szukać księgi, gdyż ta moc została przeklęta przez Trzy Prastare Wiedźmy. Mimo to Daphne mówi, gdzie szukać tajemniczej książki. W archiwum wybucha nowa walka z Trix, w wyniku której Sky traci pamięć. Krystal chce pomóc czarodziejce i nieświadomie thumb|left|194px|Bloom Sophixsprowadza do Alfei Diaspro. Bloom czuje się obrażona i zazdrosna, więc zmienia plany i zaczyna ponownie szukać księgi. Dyrektor Faragonda wysyła Bloom i czarodziejki, aby odnalazły potężny kwiat o nazwie Lilo. Winx muszą go przesadzić, aby dalej mógł żyć. Niestety Trix dowiedziały się o planie i próbowały przeszkodzić czarodziejkom. Bloom jednak silnie stawiała opór. Dzięki temu razem z przyjaciółkami pokonała wiedźmy. Po tym wydarzeniu dochodzi do kolejnego wyzwania, które kończy się powodzeniem. Winx w końcu odnajdują Księgę Sirenix i rozpoczynają misję na rodzimych planetach. W odcinku "Połyskujące muszle" Bloom, Layla i Stella poznają pierwszą Selkie - Lemmy (wiąże się ona z Laylą). Dzięki niej odnajdują Połyskujące muszle. Tam czarodziejka przechodzi thumb|175px|Bloom Lovixpróbę, którą staje się iluzją górującej Diaspro, a dzięki pomysłowości Layli, Bloom jest w stanie obudzić się z tego koszmaru. Następnie Bloom proponuje, aby dzięki magii Harmonix pomóc muszlom wreszcie rozbłysnąć. Wróżki otrzymują kolejną zagadkę, która przybliży je do Sirenix'u. Po powrocie do szkoły, Bloom spotyka się ze Sky'em, który mówi jej, że podczas rozmowy z Diaspro uświadomił sobie, że nie zależy mu na byłej dziewczynie, która potrafi go zanudzić. W chwilę później wraz z ukochanym, Tecną i Musą udaje się do Gardenii, gdzie jej przybrani rodzice widzą kolejne poczynania Trix. Tam Sky częściowo przypomina sobie swoją dziewczynę. Gdy dziewczęta wygrywają walkę, w tym samym czasie pozostała trójka Winx zdobywa pierwszy potrzebny klejnot. Trafia on do rąk każdej z sześciu bohaterek. Podczas podróży Layli, Musy i Stelli na Melodię, Bloom pozostaje w szkole, aby kierować przyjaciółki. W odcinku "Klejnot empatii" razem z Tecną i Laylą wyrusza na Zenith. Tam dziewczyna zauważa, że przez dziwne pnącza jej przyjaciółki nie są sobą. Dzięki pracy w grupie, czarodziejka zdobywa drugi klejnot - współczucia. W życiu Bloom dzieje się coraz więcej niewiarygodnych rzeczy. Często wróżka podczas snu widzi siostrę błagającą ją o pomoc. Zbliża się konkurs wiatrolotów. Podczas niego Trix zmieniają motocykle w polujące na nią lwy. Bloom, wraz z Sky'em, rozwiązują problem i udają się na przejażdżkę nad jezioro. Tam ponownie atakują Trix. Bloom chce odpłacić się Sky'owi za uratowanie życia i zasłania sobą ukochanego. Gdyby nie powrót Winx, historia mogłaby skończyć się tragicznie. W końcu przychodzi czas świąt na Domino. Tam Bloom poznaje swoją Selkie - Serenę. Dzięki odwadze zdobywa trzeci i ostatni klejnot - klejnot odwagi. Flora odnajduje wisiorek, dzięki czemu Sky odzyskuje pamięć. Bloom dowiaduje się, że Tritannus porwał Daphne i w tym celu zaatakował, za pośrednictwem Trix, jej rodziców. W odcinku "Sirenix", Bloom i thumb|left|Bloom SirenixWinx zdobywają Sirenix. Wraz z Selkie zaczyna się pogoń za Tritannusem, który chce zniszczyć trzy filary. Daphne cały czas ostrzega siostrę przed niebezpieczeństwami. Czarodziejki, pomimo tego, iż nie zdążyły obronić filarów Światła i Równowagi, niszczą pieczęć z filaru Kontroli. Dzięki temu Tritannus nie może aktywować tronu cesarza. Wszystkie narody chcą wspólnie pokonać Tritannusa. Niestety żadne z królestw nie chce utworzyć sojuszu. Diaspro chce wykorzystać swoją nową pozycję na Heraklionie, aby odebrać Bloom Sky'a. Niestety wkrótce jej intryga upada. Dzięki temu Sky przeprasza Bloom i przekonuje ojca do podjęcia decyzji w sprawie planetarnego sojuszu. Czarodziejka dowiaduje się także od siostry o Politei. Była ona dawną przyjaciółką Daphne, która przez mroczne moce Sirenix'u stała się wężowym smokiem. Czarodziejka uniemożliwia odebranie mocy Icy, ale niestety na potędze Politei kładą swoje ręce Stormy i Darcy, które odłączyły się od pary Icy i Tritannusa. W końcowym odcinku Bloom wyrusza wraz z Sereną i Nereusem, kuzynem Layli, w pogoń za Tritannusem, który dzięki mocom Sirenix uzyskuje moc Tronu Cesarza. Walka wydaje się bezsensowna, ale czarodziejka zauważa, że mutant czerpie siły z trójzęba. Za pomocą specjalnego zaklęcia Bloom niszczy trójząb, a Tritannus zostaje wygnany. W taki sposób Bloom wypełnia swoje przeznaczenie w tej misji. Strażniczka Sirenix daje jej możliwość skorzystania z życzenia. Dziewczyna prosi o to, aby Sirenix przestał być przeklęty, a Daphne odzyskuje swoje ludzkie ciało. Życzenie się spełni]a. Bloom swój udział w serii kończy koncertem i zabawą z przyjaciółmi. |-|Sezon 6= thumb|172px|Bloom BloomixWinx podczas bitwy z Seliną i Trix tracą swoje moce i stają się zwykłymi ludźmi, jednak Bloom dzieli się z nimi cząsteczką Smoczego Płomienia, która jest niezbędna do transformacji Bloomix. Aby zdobyć nową moc Winx muszą zrobić dobry uczynek. Pierwsza go dostaje Flora, potem Stella i Layla, następnie Tecna i Musa a na końcu Bloom. Więcej rzeczy wkrótce... |-|Sezon 7= thumb|Prawdopodobny wygląd transformacji Bloom z 7 sezonu Odcinki specjalne |-|Odcinek Specjalny= Jest to pierwszy odcinek z godzinnej serii promocyjnej opublikowanej przez Nickelodeon, podsumowujący dwa pierwsze sezony Klubu Winx. W pierwszym odcinku specjalnym, który podsumowuje pierwsze dziesięć epizodów, Bloom jest na wakacjach z dala od szkoły. Pewnego dnia idzie do parku i spotyka tam Stellę walczącą z ogrem o imieniu Knut wraz z jego pomocnikami. Stella zostaje prawie pokonana, ale nagle wyłania się Bloom i krzyczy: "Zostaw ją!". Knut wysyła swoje upiory po Bloom, ale ona krzyczy "Wracaj!" i uwalnia z siebie magiczne pole energetyczne, które odbija od niej drapieżne stwory. W czasie walki Knut zostaje pokonany przez Bloom i jej mistyczną moc. Uwolniła ona z siebie Smoczy Płomień, który pozwolił jej wygrać potyczkę. Po bitwie Stella mdleje, a Bloom wraz ze swoim domowym królikiem (Kiko), udaje się zanieść Stellę do swojego domu. Tam pojawia się Knut, małe upiory oraz troll. Dziewczyny walczą z nimi, ale tym razem nie mogą z nimi wygrać. Z pomocą przychodzą im Specjaliści. W tych okolicznościach Bloom po raz pierwszy spotyka Sky'a. Dziewczyna razem ze Stellą dołącza do Alfei, gdzie poznają jeszcze trzy dziewczyny mianowicie, Florę, Tecnę i Musę. W piątkę zaczynają się przyjaźnić i Bloom udaje się stworzyć Klub Winx! Dziewczyny wybierają się do Magix, a Bloom odbywa nieprzyjemne spotkanie z Trix. W krótkim odstępie czasu, Gryzelda daje Bloom i reszcie Winx specjalne zadanie. Muszą one wysprzątać całą szkołę bez użycia czarów, a reszta uczennic idzie na wycieczkę. Do szkoły wkraczają Trix i sieją zamęt wyczarowując potwora. Pani Faragonda wraca, a następnie zatrzymuje Trix i potwora, a następnie upomina je i odsyła do Chmurnej Wieży. Dyrektor Faragonda oddaje Winx ich magię z powrotem. Wreszcie, kiedy Bloom odwiedza salę symulacji, Trix przybywają i starają się dowiedzieć, czy Bloom ma moc Płomienia Smoka. Trix próbują wrzucić Kiko, zwierzaczka Bloom, do lawy. Dziewczyna pierwszy raz używa transformacji i pokonuje Trix. Ona również zdobyła nieznaną nową moc! |-| Zemsta Trix= Jest to drugi odcinek z godzinnej serii opublikowany przez Nickelodeon, podsumowujący dwa pierwsze sezony Klubu Winx. Drugi odcinek specjalny streszcza historię z odcinków 7, 8, 9, 13, 14, 15, 17 i 18. Bloom śni o tajemniczej postaci o imieniu Daphne. Dziewczyna rozpoznaje ją na ornamencie w Magix. Stella proponuje poszukać informacji o niej w bibliotece. Bloom robi to i dowiaduje się, że Daphne nie jest wróżka, ale nimfą z Magix. Dziewczyny wyjeżdżają z Alfei i wracają do siebie na wiosenną przerwę. Bloom wraca do swojego domu, na Ziemię. Podczas pobytu na Ziemi, Bloom śni o swym ojcu, który uratował dziecko - przeżyło ono pożar. Następnego dnia rano, Mike mówi Bloom, że dziecko które widziała, to była ona. Bloom zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest córką Mike i Vanessy. Po powrocie do Alfei, pani Faragonda postanawia pokazać Bloom pewne miejsce, nad jeziorem, gdzie Daphne mieszka. Podczas spotkania w Magix, Bloom mówi Sky’owi, że chce iść do biblioteki w Chmurnej Wieży, by się czegoś dowiedzieć. Sky zgadza się jej pomóc .W czasie zwiedzania biblioteki Chmurnej Wieży, Bloom odkrywa, że w rzeczywistości jest czarownicą. Stella, Flora, Tecna i Musa są zaniepokojone zniknięciem Bloom, pierwszy raz nie wróciła na noc. Bloom budzi się w lesie. Podczas tułania się po lesie, dziewczyna spotyka Mirtę, jedną z wiedźm z Chmurnej Wieży. Mirta informuje Bloom, że Trix oszukały ją, bo chciały ją przekonanać, że jest czarownicą, co oznacza, że Bloom nadal jest wróżką. Inne dziewczyny z Winx, przemieniają się w wróżki, aby odszukać Bloom. Kiedy Trix znajdują Bloom, to zaczynają atakować Mirtę. Dziewczyny z Winx pojawiły się zbyt późno, gdyż Bloom i Mirta zostały zamrożone czarami Icy. Stella, przy pomocy swojej słonecznej magii, uwalnia je. Po chwili Bloom przemienia się, ale Trix ją powalają na ziemię. Mirta jest zła i wyczarowuje ogromnego potwóra, który niszczy pułapkę Stormy. Wywołuje to gniew w Icy, która ze złości przemienia Mirtę w dynię. Bloom spotyka się ze Sky’em i mówi mu, że to wszystko była sztuczka z Trix. Dziewczyna przybywa w Czerwonej Fontannie i spotyka Sky’a z inną dziewczyną, księżniczką Diaspro. Zmartwiona Bloom sądzi, że jest to kolejna sztuczka Trix. Bloom przemienia się we wróżkę i walczy z Diaspro. Dziewczyna wkrótce dowiaduje się, że nie był to podstęp Trix, a Diaspro jest narzeczoną Sky’a. Bloom czuje się jakby zrobiła z siebie kompletnego durnia, opuszcza Alfee i wraca do domu, na Ziemię. Stormy odnajduje czarodziejkę, podąża za nią i widzi jej odejście. Trix chcą wykorzystać tę okazję, aby zaatakować ją w Gardenii. Gdy Bloom dociera do domu, widzi Trix, które zagrażają życiu Mike’a i Vanessy, Bloom walczy z nimi. Trix pokonują ją, a następnie mówią Bloom, że Daphne jest jej siostrą, a ona przyniosła ją na Ziemię, aby ją chronić. Trix wzywają Vacumusy ,aby okraść Bloom z mocy Płomienia Smoka. |-|Bitwa o Magix= Po przejęciu mocy przez Trix, Bloom powraca do Alfei i oczekuje ostatecznej bitwy. Ona, wraz z Stellą, Sky’em, Brandon’em i Knutem udają się do Chmurnej Wieży, by zmierzyć się z Trix Towarzyszy im Riven, który stał się teraz bezużyteczny dla Darcy. Po całej misji, udaje się wszystkim uciec z Chmurnej wieży. Bloom i Sky oddzielają się od grupy i udają się w zupełnie innym kierunku. Bloom, nad jeziorem Roccaluce, odzyskuje swoje moce, a następnie wraca do Alfei, by pomóc przyjaciołom. Dziewczyna mierzy się z Icy jeden-na-jednego, podczas gdy reszta Winx walczy Darcy i Stormy. Bloom udało się pokonać swoją rywalkę, a następnie przeżywa ze Sky’em swój pierwszy pocałunek. Na zakończenie, razem z przyjaciółkami, świętują pokonanie Trix. |-|Mroczny Feniks= thumb|186px|Mroczna BloomGdy Bloom, Stella i Aisha wybrały się, by odnaleźć wróżki Pixie, zostały napadnięte przez Trix, których moce zostały wzmocnione poprzez Gloomix. Jednak Profesor Avalon pomógł im wygrać z Trix. Po tym wydarzeniu, wróżka Lockette związała się z Bloom, a Amore ze Stellą. Następnie, gdy profesor Avalon, stał się w Alfei nauczycielem, dał Bloom kilka wskazówek o jej rodzicach. Następnie, gdy Sky zobaczył Avalona razem z Bloom, był na niego wściekły i zazdrosny o swoją dziewczynę. Potem, Avalon porywa Bloom, bo w rzeczywistości jest Mrocznym Feniksem. Również przemienia Bloom w jej mroczny odpowiednik. Wreszcie Bloom używa czarnych zaklęć, by otworzyć portal do wymiaru Realix. Sky podszedł do niej i mówi, że ją kocha, a ich miłość przełamuje czary Mrocznego Feniksa. Po tym, jak serce Bloom przełamało ciemne moce, ona razem z Winx, niszczą Feniksa. Na zakończenie odcinka, Bloom i Sky się całują. Filmy pełnometrażowe |-|Tajemnica Zaginionego Królestwa= thumb|left|226px|Bloom Enchantix 3DPo pokonaniu Valtora, Magiczny Wymiar jest już bezpieczny. Bloom i jej przyjaciele rozpoczynają poszukiwania rodziców Bloom, króla Oritel’a i królowej Marion, władców Domino. Dziewczyny szukają Hagena, kowala, który wykuł miecz króla Oritela, ale po małej potyczce, stwierdzi, że nie jest w stanie pomóc Bloom w jakikolwiek sposób. Na Ziemi, Bloom nawiedza duch jej starszej siostry – Daphne. Daje ona Bloom maskę, by mogła zobaczyć Domino, jak wyglądało zanim Valtor i Trzy Prastare Wiedźmy zniszczyli je. Dziewczyny wybierają się do wymiaru Obsydian. Bloom po konfrontacji ze złą czarownicą o nazwie Mandragora, dowiaduje się, że żona Oritela została wchłonięta do magicznego miecza. Jednak tylko król może uwolnić miecz i przywrócić całą planetę do normy. Sky zaskakuje Bloom, mówiąc jej, że jest nowym królem Eraklyonu, ponieważ jego ojciec abdykował z tronu. Tylko Sky jest w stanie uwolnić Miecz Oritela, uratować królestwo oraz przywrócić Marion jej ludzką postać. Bloom również zdobywa pełen Enchantix. Na koniec, Sky oświadcza się Bloom, a ona przyjmuje natychmiast oświadczyny. Po zniszczeniu wymiaru Obsydian, zostają uwolnione Trzy Prastare Wiedźmy. |-|Magiczna Przygoda= Bloom spędza czas jako księżniczka Domino, ale nie przepada za swoimi obowiązkami, w roli księżniczki i czuje się „uwięziona”. Jej ojciec, Oritel, daje Bloom konia o imieniu Peg, a matka, Marion, daje jej strój jeździecki, aby mogła jeździć na Peg. Bloom jedzie na przejażdżkę i spotyka się ze Sky’em. Sky prosi Bloom o rękę i dziewczyna jest zachwycona, od razu powiadamia o tym swoich rodziców. Reporter słyszy thumb|340px|Bloom z królową Marion i Daphnewiadomości o ślubie i przekazuje ją mediom. Reszta Klubu Winx słyszy w telewizji wiadomość i zastanawia się, dlaczego Bloom nie powiedziała im o swoich planach. Dwa dni później, Sky mówi Bloom, że nie mogą wziąć ślubu, co zasmuca dziewczynę i złości jej ojca. Przyjaciółki przybywają na Domino, by ją pocieszyć i pomóc jej wybrać księcia (z pośród kandydatów wybranych przez Oritela). Sky pojawia się w przebraniu, a Bloom jest ciekawa, dlaczego zerwał zaręczyny. Sky próbuje wyjaśnić dziewczynie, że to wina wina królewskich konfliktów, które miały miejsce w przeszłości. Oritel dowiaduje się, że Sky wdarł się do zamku i zakazuje mu pokazywać się na Domino. Bloom jest bardzo zdenerwowana i razem z przyjaciółkami, wraca do Gardenii, do jej rodziców zastępczych. Bloom i Klub Winx następnie tracą całą swoją magię, ponieważ Trix zniszczyły całą pozytywną energię. Później Bloom, z pomocą swoich przyjaciółek, decyduje się zmierzyć z Trix i odzyskać swoje moce. Przez błąd Icy, dobra magia zostaje oddana czarodziejkom. Winx zmierzają się z Trix, a następnie pokonują je magią konwergencyjną i mocą Smoczego Płomienia. Prastare wiedźmy zostają wygnane, a magiczny wymiar odzyskuje całą swoją magię. |-|Winx Tajemnica Morskiej głębiny= thumb|280px Bloom musi uratować Sky'a przed Politeą i Trix. Transformacje |-|Winx= thumb|120px |-|Charmix= thumb|120px |-|Enchantix= thumb|150px thumb|left|150px| |-|Believix= thumb|150px |-|Sophix= thumb|150px |-|Lovix= thumb|150px |-|Harmonix= thumb|150px |-|Sirenix= thumb|120px |-|Mythix= thumb|200px Podopieczni i pupile Kiko.jpg|''Kiko'' Serena.png|''Serena'' Wesoła Lockette.jpg|''Lockette'' Belle owieczka.jpg|''Belle'' Informacje * Bloom: 'z włoskiego kwiat *'Data urodzenia: 10 grudzień *'Znak zodiaku: '''smok' ' *'Ulubione jedzenie:' Pizza *'Ulubiony Kolor:' Niebieski *'Ulubione Zwierzątko: Królik Kiko *'Chłopak: 'Sky *'Najlepsza przyjaciółka: 'Stella *'''Ulubione filmy: Komedie romantycze *'Hobby :' Rysowawanie i magia *'Nienawidzi :' Sprzątać swoją sypialnie *'Ulubiona muzyka: 'Pop *'Ulubione buty:' Wygodne, ale stylowe *'Ulubiony czar:' Płomień smoka Ciekawostki *Bloom to postać, która została wykreowana z wielu źródeł inspiracji: *Historia Bloom opiera się na historii dziewczyny o imieniu Antonella, którą Iginio Straffi, twórca serii Klub Winx, spotkał . Jej największym i najdroższy życzeniem było wiedzieć, kim są jej prawdziwi rodzice *Osobowość Bloom była inspirowana przez Joanne Lee, żony Iginio Straffi, jak również producentem wykonawczym serialu Klub Winx. *Wygląd Bloom został najwyraźniej zainspirowany piosenkarką -Britney Spears, tak twierdzi Iginio Straffi. *W walijskim dubbingu imię Bloom zostało zmienione na Blodwy, co w języku walijskim oznacza "sprawiedliwy kwiat". *Imię Bloom prawdopodobnie odnosi się do faktu, że po serii odkrywa swoje moce i rozpoczyna kwitnienie, z normalnej, ludzkiej dziewczynki, do najpotężniejszej wróżki wszechświata, podczas gdy inne wróżki już wiedziały o swoich mocach i umiejętnościach odkąd przestały byli dziećmi. *Imię Bloom może być również postrzegane jako gra słów, np.: "późna gafa". Jako wróżka, jej magiczny potencjał zaczął "kwitnąć", kiedy miała 16 lat, choć może się okazać, że jest to normalny wiek, kiedy u wróżek i czarownic moce zaczynają się objawiać, ponieważ w tym wieku większość wróżek i czarownic zaczynają uczęszczać do Alfei i Chmurnej Wieży, zależnie od preferencji. Mirta była nawet w stanie stać wróżką z czarownicy, a była w tym samym wieku. *To prawdopodobnie oznacza, że u wróżek i czarownic moce pojawiają się, gdy są one około 16 roku życia i przyjmują ostateczną formę w ciągu kolejnych dwóch lat lub do pewnego czasu. Może się zdarzyć również tak, że dziewczyna może nadal wybrać między byciem albo czarownicą lub wróżką, tak długo, jak nie zdobyła Enchantix’u, który jest ostateczną i definitywną formą wróżki, z której nie można powrócić do poprzednich form wróżki lub innego rodzaju magii. *Tak jak Helia, Bloom jest artystką. *Do czasu, aż Roxy została wprowadzona do serialu, Bloom był jedyną dziewczyną w Klubie Winx, której imię nie kończy się na "a". *Przeciwieństwem Bloom jest Icy. Bloom jest ognistą czarodziejką, natomiast Icy jest czarownicą o zimnej mocy, lodu i śniegu. *Elementarnie: moc Bloom jest związana z ogieniem, a moc Icy z lodem i mrozem. *Osobowość: Bloom jest miła i empatyczna, Icy okrutna i bezduszna. *Bloom częściej jest spotykana ze Stellą i Florą, niż z innymi dziewczynami. *Bloom zostaje często napadana przez Trix, gdy jest ona sama, w spokoju, szczególnie w sezonie pierwszym. *Bloom wymyśliła nazwę "Klub Winx". W serialu wymyślanie nazwy, wygląda inaczej niż w komiksie, w którym Bloom była inspirowana przez niektóre motyle przechodzących i ich skrzydeł, po przemianie. Pierwotnie miały się nazywać "Klub Wings", ale później Bloom, zainspirowana kształtem skrzydeł motyla, na końcu zmieniła "g" i "s" na "X", stąd nazwa "Winx” *Mimo dużej różnicy czasu, oryginalny szkic Bloom jest stosunkowo taki sam jak dzisiaj. *Bloom pojawiła się w każdym odcinku do tej pory. *Bloom jest jedną z czterech wróżek, które nie otrzymały mocy Enchantix w swoim królestwie, choć zdobyła go ratując swoje królestwo. *Stella dostała swój Enchantix na Eraklyonie (choć zdobyła go, ratując swojego ojca.) *Sky i Bloom są jedyną parą w serialu, która zna swoich poprzednich partnerów (Diaspro i Andy). *Bloom była pierwszą z Winx, która zdobyła Charmix, jest to dość ironiczne, gdyż jako ostatnia zdobyła Enchantix, zarówno niepełną jak i pełną formę. *W nowym projekcie, jej mroczna postać, ma na sobie rajstopy. *Roxy wyczuwa, kiedy Morgana znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie, a Bloom wyczuwa kiedy Daphne jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Galeria Marion-oritel-bloom.jpg Bloomkids1.jpg Bloomkids.jpg Bloomtajemnica.jpg Bloom-and-Stella-winx-club-stella-35943119-640-480.jpg Bloomenchantixprojekt.jpg Projekt bloom.jpg Bloomix Bloom.png 03.jpg Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Czarodziejki Kategoria:Winx